


Temptations of the Shadows

by Sparkles21



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexy, Smut, Unrequited Love, Witchcraft, sinful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkles21/pseuds/Sparkles21
Summary: She’s alone in her dark world, nothing but potions and spell books to keep her company. That is until he shows up needing help for his sick mother. She agrees, but only because she has no intentions of seeing him ever again, however, fate has a different idea and he might just be the one to bring some light into her life. AU.





	1. Crazily Beautiful Witch

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this comes from a prompt that I got on curious cat. I hope you all enjoy! :P
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Prompt: Regina is a witch and Robin goes to her to help find a cure for his dying mother, but he isn't expecting her to be crazily beautiful and ends up falling for her.

It’s a risk he was taking. Going to see this powerful witch that the dark side of the village he lived in talks about. But it was a risk he was willing to take for his dying mother who was the only family member he had left. He didn’t want to lose her otherwise he’ll have nobody.

He travelled three days and nights through the dark forest and finally reached the edge where he could see her cottage in the distance, very close by.

It looked spooky and mysterious, nothing like the little cottage him and his mother lived in. It had him thinking about what this witch looked like behind her front door. He pictured her an old hag with warts and a long, pointy nose.

He hoped she was a kind witch but if the rumours were true than he was looking at a very steep bargain to convince her to help.

Once he was stood outside her cottage he knocked on the door. “Excuse me miss . . . witch? I’m in need of your assistance,” he spoke up loud and clear, making sure to sound confident in himself so she wouldn’t use him as a chew toy.

“Go away! I’m busy!” He heard her shout out with an angry tone to her voice.

“If I could just borrow—”

“I said leave!” she barked as she swung open her front door, finally showing her face to him. “Didn’t you understand the first time or is your brain too small to understand?!”

It turned out that the old witch he had pictured was not what she looked like at all, instead, in front of him was a beautiful goddess with raven hair and flawless olive skin. She was magnificent from head to toe, not a flaw in sight.

“Do you like what you see?” She interrupted his thoughts when she asked him a question and walked closer to him.

“I’m sorry, you’re just not what I was expecting,” he apologised, his tongue slipping out his mouth to lick his dry lips.

Regina cocked one eyebrow and a hip at the same time. “And is that good?”

He nodded his head, his eyes wondering down to her exposed cleavage. He was a gentleman and he knew he shouldn’t be looking but she was just too god damn sexy. “Very good indeed.”

“Come on in, I’ll help you, but for a price.” She smirked at the way she affected him and walked back into her cottage, a sway to her hips because she knew that he was watching, especially because of the very low dip on the back of her dress that revealed her silky, smooth skin.

Robin followed her in and shut the door. “Now, what can I help you with?” she asked.

“My mother is dying and I was wondering if you could heal her.”

“Like I said, there will be a price, a big one as well.”

He nodded in understanding. “I’ll do anything, just please help her, she’s really sick.”

Regina went over to her cauldron and conjured up a potion that would help Robin’s mother. She placed it on her small table that was in between them. “You can take it once you answer some questions. Truthfully, of course.” Robin nodded. “Do you think I’m beautiful?”

Robin’s eyebrows raised up into his hairline at her question, was she really asking him that? Of course he thought she was beautiful, was his reaction to seeing her for the first time not proof? “Of course you are, milady. You’re just as beautiful as a red rose in a summer garden.”

She blushed at his answer but tried to tamper it down by acting more confident. Straightening her posture she walked up close to him. “Would you fuck me?”

Robin’s eyes widened at her answer and he coughed vigorously a few times. “Excuse me?” he asked, not believing what he just heard.

“I’m a witch, a lot of people wished I was dead because of my powers. They say I’m the spawn of satan. They wouldn’t fuck me. But would you?” She waited for his answer, licking her lips and biting at them because of all the dirty thoughts that ran through her mind on what she would love him to do to her, and also because of the slickness she felt in between her legs.

“All day, every day.” He answered honestly, his cock twitching in his trousers at the thought of her riding him into her mattress.

“I’ll be in my bedroom if you would like to join me,” she told him before walking away, shrugging off her dress and letting it pool to the ground, her naked, sinful backside all on display.

Robin gulped, he was not expecting that to happen when he got here. But hell, it’s a thousand times better than what he originally thought she would do to him.

His heart thumped in his chest as he watched her walk off into a room he assumed was her bedroom, but it wasn’t just because he was excited but also because he just may be falling for this woman.

Yes, it may be way too soon but from the moment he laid eyes on her he knew she was something special.


	2. It’s All Fun and Games Until It Ends

* * *

He pulled at the crotch area of his trousers to relieve a bit of pressure his straining cock was causing him before following the witch into her bedroom.

When he entered he almost burst all in his trousers from the sight he was witnessing. There she looks was, that beautiful goddess lying on the bed, legs spread apart while her two digits worked circles on her clit.

 _Fuck_ , they both whispered at the same time, him from the glorious picture he was witnessing and her from the pleasurable feeling her fingers were bringing herself.

He watched her from the door, his mouth watering as her fingers worked her up before he saw her slip them through her folds and then drag them up along her body, teasing her puckered nipples before she brought the two fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean.

Robin’s breath hitched at the bold move he just saw, he had never seen a woman so sexually bold before. They usually just laid there and let him do all the work, most likely because of their mothers and other woman telling them only whore’s were pleasured by sex.

They were wrong though because the goddess in front of him was no whore, (or spawn of Satan as the village people called her) she was a sinful and sexy woman who knew what she wanted.

“Are you just going to stand there and gawk?” she questioned, pulling him out of his thoughts. “Or will you use that mouth of yours to give me what I want instead of me doing all the work?”

Robin’s adam’s apple bobbed in his dry throat just before he got down on his knees in seconds, face to face with her wet, slippery heat. He pecked kisses along her inner thighs, nipping along the way, inhaling her smell that intoxicated him before delving in and lapping at her sensitive bundle.

“Oh god, right there,” she moaned, a hand working it’s way down to tangle her fingers into his hair. “ _Fuck_ , you know what you’re doing, don’t you?”

He glanced up at her to see her eyes screwed shut in pleasure. “Is this good then?” he asked. “I’ve never done this before,” he told her before going back to work and lapping up the juices in her folds like a starved man.

“Never done this before?! Holy shit!” Regina gasped out, pulling slightly harder at Robin’s hair, but nothing too drastic to hurt him.

“The woman are told not to enjoy sex by their mothers and grandmothers so they just insist on laying down on a bed, or wherever during sex.”

“They’re — _mhmm_ — missing out.” Her back arched as her thighs clamped around Robin’s head, he knew he was close to bringing her to her climax. “ _Fuckkkk_ , right there!” Her lips parted as a silent scream slipped out of her mouth while Robin fervently sucked at her clit, all of his attention brought onto it.

* * *

Regina trembled and screwed her eyes shut when she felt herself cum. “Holy _shittttt_!” Her hips bucked up as the orgasm rolled out of her while Robin lapped at the juices that were flowing out of her until it became too much and too sensitive for her to handle and she pushed his head away.

“Good?” Robin questioned as he hovered above her sedated body, a cocky smirk playing on his lips.

Regina playfully smacked his shoulder before she pushed him down to the side of her and threw one of her jelly leg’s over his hip and straddled him. “You’re full of yourself, aren’t you?” She raised her eyebrow as her hips began to slowly roll against his hardened length.

Robin chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. “Only when I know I’ve done a satisfying job.”

Regina let a low chuckle out of her lips and shook her head. “Oh darling, your job of satisfaction is far from done yet.”

“Oh really?” Robin cocked a brow before one hand wrapped around her waist and gripped her hip while the other sunk between them and grabbed his cock. He soon sat up on her bed while he thrusted himself into her. She let out a gasp. “What about now?” He gave her a devilish smirk.

“Not quite there either,” she choked out, trying to control her breathing while being deliciously stretched. God, it had been a while. But I guess that’s what she got for being such a feared witch. “But don’t worry, I’ve got it,” she told him just before she grabbed both of his shoulders to steady herself and began rolling her hips.

She pressed their chest flushed together as she took more of him inside her. She didn’t know where her skin ended and where his began, but fuck she didn’t care, not while his hard cock was inside of her, hitting that glorious spot at her hilt.

They rutted together, Robin’s feet planted firmly on the wooden floorboards as his hips rocked upwards. They both moved in sync, both of them matching the others movements. There hands wondered all over each other’s bodies, grabbing and gripping skin while Robin’s mouth sucked and nipped at her neck and jaw, going back and forth between the two leaving marks in it’s wake.

Their thrusts grew faster as they both grew needy, both of them reaching for that climax they both set their needs upon.

“I want you to say my name,” Regina gasped out, throwing her head back. “It’s – _fuck, don’t – ugh – stop_ – Regina.”

“Only if you say my name too. It’s Robin,” he told her.

Regina nodded her head thoroughly, lost in the moment of desire. He was fucking her so _damn_ good, she knew that he was the best she had ever had. She knew that he would be able to make her forget who she was and what her name was. She was sure that a single dirty word from his mouth would make her cum, but luckily she had self control and that would only happen if she would let go of that control and let that happen.

She held onto the back of his neck as she buried her face into it and called out his name as her body let go and came harder than ever before. She was glad to still have a bit of sense in her that she didn’t give him the satisfaction of calling his name out loudly.

Her walls clenched tightly around him and a second later a shiver ran up her back as she heard him groan out her name and felt warmth fill her deeply.

She rested her head against his shoulder as she caught her breath but she didn’t stay like that for that long, she wouldn’t let herself so she quickly shifted herself off of Robin’s lap and laid down onto the empty side of the bed, letting the cool area wash over her sweaty body.

She felt the bed dip beside her as Robin lay down next to her. “You can take the potion to your mother now. Give her half tonight and the rest in the morning,” she told him, pushing herself up off her bed and walking out into the hallway to slip on the flimsy dress she had put on that morning. She would had gladly loved to have just stayed on her bed and rested, but Robin had gone and laid down right next to her, pulling her right out of her soothe and relaxing state and making her remember that she couldn’t let her walls down and have him stay any longer.

Robin put on his clothes and followed her out. “Could I see you again?” he asked, walking into the kitchen shortly behind her and picking up the vile of the potion she made him, slipping it into his pocket.

Regina turned to face him and raised a defined eyebrow before letting out a wicked chuckle. “Who do you think I am? Your girlfriend?” Her laugh deepened as she watched Robin’s face drop. She sauntered over to him, barely inches apart and brushed her fingers against his stubble. “Sweet, sweet idiotic human being. Of course you can’t see me again.” Her eyes turned dark as she dropped her hand and then turned her back to him. “Now get out before I change my mind and take that potion back.”

Robin opened his mouth to say something, but dropped it and just let out a large breath he had been holding in since she had touched him. He grabbed hold of the vile that was in his pocket to make sure it was still there and then left, but not before giving her one last glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of this chapter! 
> 
> xoxo


	3. Arguments End In Tears

She racked her nails down his bare back as her eyes shut from the feeling of the overpowering pleasure. She loved it when he was like this, when he was out of control and rutted into her like there was no tomorrow. The aftermath made her a teensy bit sore but she loved it that way because every time she would move the ache between her thighs would cause her to shiver as she remembered just how amazing he fucked her.

Her hands continued to dig into his shoulders, breaking his skin while she tried to use her mouth to leave marks on his neck (that was if she wasn’t gasping and moaning out loud).

She often left marks over his body; scratches, teeth bites and bruises she made from sucking on his skin for too long. She wanted to make sure that if he was fucking somebody else they would see that he had already been with her, that she had already had him inside of her first.

The feeling of his thick cock hitting the hilt of her is what sometimes made her lose focus on covering his body with her evidence, but oh well, she certainly wasn’t going to complain.

Regina’s toes curled and her legs that were around Robin (one on his hip and the other bent over his shoulder) stiffened as she felt that coil inside her tighten to the max, she was about to cum soon.

“Are you going to finish s-soon? Cause I don’t think I’ll - _fuck_ \- last much l-longer.” Robin stuttered out moments before he jerked his hips into Regina and spilled his seed. She followed very shortly afterwards, his climax setting off her own.

Regina relaxed her muscles as she caught her breath, four orgasm’s later and she was a pile of mush, however, that didn’t stop her from pushing at Robin’s chest, sending him rolling onto the other side of the bed.

“You can go now,” she rasped out, her throat dry from all the moaning and groaning she had been doing. She swung her legs over her bed and picked up Robin’s tunic that had been discarded on the floor hours ago and put it on over her naked body.

By the time Regina had slipped Robin’s tunic on he was already in his trousers. They had been fucking for almost a month now and he knew he always had to leave once they had finished in the bed, or wherever they decided to have sex.

“You have my shirt on,” Robin pointed out, making Regina roll her eyes, of course she knew she had it on, she was the one who put it on herself.

“You can walk home shirtless,” she told him, laying back down on her bed.

Robin furrowed his brow. “What...? Why?” he questioned.

“The fresh air will cool you down faster, and also give those marks a chance to breath.” She gave him a wink as a low chuckle came out her mouth.

Robin’s eyebrows piqued in shock. “I can’t go out there and let everybody in the village see them, they’ll think you’ve attacked me or something.”

A smirk placed on her lips. “Trust me, they won’t think they’re attack marks, certainly not when your donning bite marks and hickey’s too.”

“God Regina, really?” A frustrated groan tumbled from him and he rushed to her mirror and saw the marks all over his chest, neck and back. “My mother will see these.”

“You’re a big boy now, surely she must have an inkling to why you’re always out late at night nowadays.” She chuckled wickedly.

Robin let out a huff. “She knows there’s someone. But she doesn’t know that I’m having sex with her. She thinks I’m out late meeting one of the village girls, they’re nothing like you.”

Regina sat up on the bed and raised an eyebrow at him. “And what’s that supposed to mean?!” Her words came out bitter and she could tell that they had caught him off guard.

“N-nothing.” He shook his head. “I didn’t mean... I just meant that—“

“That I’m not a pure innocent virgin like them, _hmm_?! That I’m tainted?! That I’m just some whore who likes spreading her legs?” She spat out, jumping off her bed and taking off his shirt, throwing it at him as she growled _‘You can have your fucking shirt back’_ and then put on her own nightgown.

“Regina don’t be like that. I wasn’t going to say that. I didn’t even think that at all.” Robin started to walk up to her.

“Don’t!” she barked, her hand shooting out to tell him to stay where he was and to not come closer to her. “Don’t you dare tell me what to fucking do and not do! You don’t own me! We’re not married, you’re just a good fuck!”

“I’m not trying to own you!” Robin said, anger clear in his voice. “You’re taking everything out of proportion! You’re thinking ahead of yourself like you always bloody do!”

Regina stared at him with fire in her eyes, she felt the magic flaring at her fingers, itching to be used against him (but something was stopping her though, only she didn’t know what). “Get out! And don’t you _dare_ come back! You hear me!”

Robin scoffed. “You’re acting like a child! I know you Regina, and I know that in a few days you’ll be sending for me. You’ll be desperate to have me inside you again, desperate to have that release that makes you call out _my_ name. _Ohhhh Robinnnn_ ,” he moaned out the last part, mimicking what Regina was like in bed.

“Get out you bastard,” she screamed, pushing at his chest. “Get the _fuck_ out of my house!”

“Gladly,” he spat. “I was a dumb prick for ever deciding to come back.”

Regina watched as he left her little cottage, slamming the door on his way out. Hot tears ran down her cheeks as she let out a deafening scream, swiping everything that was on her kitchen table off, sending it all flying to the ground where it smashed into pieces, not caring that the whole village may be able to hear her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what your thoughts are about this chapter!
> 
> xoxo


	4. Is This The End?

At the sound of a hard knock on the door Regina smirked to herself and unbuttoned a few more buttons on the shirt that she was wearing so her deep cleavage could be right in Robin’s face when she opened the door (she knew he couldn’t resist her tits).

“I knew you weren’t going to stay away from me for too long,” she said as she swung open the door, however, instead of Robin it was the Sheriff of Nottingham that she was unpleasantly greeted with. “What do you want Keith?!” she growled, she hated that man (who was actually more like a pig), he was rude and sexist and insensitive, he thought he was the best man alive and that he could make any woman get down on her knees for him, but that was all bullshit.

“I just thought I would stop by and visit the most stunning woman in the realm,” he answered, throwing a wink and a yellow teethed grim smile her way.

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Quit playing games and tell me the truth.”

Keith’s smile dropped and he took a step forward closer to her which immediately made her skin crawl. “I’m a bit needy and I’ve heard rumours of that scoundrel Robin Locksley coming here at night quite often, and I’m not dumb so I know you two aren’t just talking.”

“If those rumours were true I would tell you to mind your own fucking business,” she spat.

“Ooo, feisty! Just how I like my woman in bed. Now,” he took another step closer but Regina stood her ground even if it meant being mere inches from him, she wasn’t going to let that weasel in her house or think he scared her. “I’m here because I want you to play with me like how you play with Locksley.” He gave her a dark grin as he cupped his growing bulge in his trousers.

“You’re disgusting! I would never do that with you of all people! Who do you think I am?!” she barked, pushing at his shoulder but he was too strong and her shove didn’t affect him, he didn’t even move one bit.

“Well, according to the villagers you’re a dark and powerful witch who is also a slut and likes spreading her legs for anybody.” Regina threw her hand up to slap Keith but he grabbed her wrist tightly. “No, no, no,” he tutted. “Don’t you lay a hand on me you _whore_.”

“The villagers got the first part right, I am a dark and powerful witch,” she said through clenched teeth before she used her other hand to start choking him magically.

His hand dropped her wrist as he struggled to breath, his face turning purple as the oxygen left him. Regina didn’t pay attention to the colour that his face was turning, all saw was red, she wasn’t going to let him go so easily.

She was just about to squeeze harder and maybe even end his life but somebody came into her view which cut her off from finishing Nottingham off. They had grabbed her hands softly and pulled her further into her house with them, getting her away from Keith.

“What the hell!” she shouted at the man who had saved Keith’s life, the man who she had been bedding for the whole month.

“You were going to kill him Regina!” Robin scolded her. “What were you thinking?!”

“I was thinking that I wanted to end that bastards life. He’s a low life scumbag!” she told him firmly, the anger slowly beginning to fade now that Nottingham was out of her sight and Robin was here with her. That pig of a Sheriff doesn’t scare her at all but he does give her the creeps so having Robin here with her, someone she could trust put her at ease.

Robin shook his head and let out a large breath of air. “You can’t go around killing everyone who you think is scum!”

“He came to me! He stepped into my territory so I’ll do what I fucking please! And anyway, I would have done everyone a favour!” she declared furiously before she turned her back to him as angry tears clouded her eyes. If only Robin knew why he had came to her in the first place, the disgusting cockroach.

Robin once again shook his head as he mulled over her words. “God, you’re just the same heartless bitch as always aren’t you.”

Regina quickly turned back around after blinking away her hot tears, his words had irked her. “Were you excepting me to change after you had your dick inside of me?” she asked, sarcasm lacing her tone as she raised a dark eyebrow. “Sorry to disappoint you but that’s not how somebody’s personality works.”

Robin scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I know that. I just thought that maybe you weren’t as cruel as everybody paints you out to be. Turns out I’m wrong!”

His voice displayed disappointment and... hurt? Which only annoyed Regina even more. “Oh just fuck off. If you’re going to nitpick everything about me you can get out and leave me the fuck alone... why are you here anyway?!”

Robin rubbed his eyes out of exhaustion, just being in the presence of Regina for mere seconds tired him out with all the arguing they did. “I came here to apologies about what happened the other day.”

Regina furrowed her brow as she played dumb, perching herself on her kitchen table. “What happened the other day?”

Robin sighed. “Our big argument, and then what I said.”

Regina folded her arms across her chest and gave him a sharp look as she raised a defined eyebrow. “You mean when you called me a whore?”

Robin rolled his eyes a little but Regina still caught onto it. She intensified her look at him. “I didn’t call you that, you implied that’s what I was going to say, but I wasn’t.”

“Then what where you going to say to me then?” she asked, pushing for answers (maybe even another argument but she told herself she wasn’t).

“I-I can’t remember... it was days ago!” he stuttered. “Anyway... I’m here to sincerely apologise for our heated argument.”

“I bet you’re expecting an apology from me now aren’t you?” she sniped, a scoff coming out past her lips.

Robin shrugged his shoulders. “One would be nice, but I know you won’t give me one. I bet you won’t even accept my own apology.”

“Oh no, I will accept your apology, but only if I’m in a happy mood, and I will be if you get down on your knees right now and eat my pussy.” A smirk appeared on her face and she wagged a teasing eyebrow as she spread her legs open and leaned back onto her elbows.

Robin came walking towards her with a mirrored smirk on his lips. Excitement and heat bubbled in her core. But then just as Robin got close to her his smirk dropped and he passed right by her. “You can go fuck yourself,” he told her just before he headed towards the front door.

Regina’s mouth dropped open but she quickly closed it and clenched her teeth. “Oh I will, but I won’t be thinking of you!” she spat out at him before he left with a slam to the door.

* * *

It was the evening now, a few hours after Robin had left and Regina was currently using a locator spell on one of his items of clothing he left behind to track him down.

Her own fingers had proven to be no good at the moment, Robin’s upset face just kept popping up in her mind and that was quite off putting.

She wasn’t going to stoop so low and track him down and apologise just because there may just be good chance of a make up fuck, but after failing to get herself off and also failing to take a nap and sleep off how horny she was, she knew she just had a suck it up and say sorry so she could cum.

She stood in some trees and bushes when she found Robin stood outside of what she believed to be a little cottage he lived in. She watched him and who Regina presumed to be his mother from a distance as they were tending to a little garden filled with fruits and vegetables.

She waited and waited until finally Robin’s mother had left and headed in the direction of the little town. Regina then made her move and walked over to Robin in his half naked glory.

It was still sunny out (although it wouldn’t be for long) and the heat and the hard labour he was doing got to Robin, beads of sweat rolled down his back and glistened, it gave Regina chills, and the throbbing feeling between her legs needed serious attention _immediately_.

“To say you’re doing dirty work you sure do look hot while doing it. It’s really turning me on. If you had to put your hand up my skirt you would find out that your back isn’t the only thing wet.” Regina’s voice was deep and sexy as she spoke up and announced her presence.

“I thought I told you to fuck off,” Robin grunted sharply, raking a new patch of soil.

“No you told me to go fuck myself, and I did try to but I would prefer something else, something much bigger than my fingers, something like that cock of yours. I can really see the outline of it right now, it’s making me real horny.” Her voice was practically oozing sex but it seemed to barely be doing anything to affect Robin, but she wasn’t a quitter, she would make him crack.

“Regina I’ve had enough of this... whatever it is, this... this constant back and forth between us,” Robin snapped, throwing down his rake as he turned to look at her.

“What... what are you saying?” She furrowed her brow, she had no idea where his outburst had come from, usually after a while he was happy and more than ready to be back between her legs.

Robin went to take a step closer to her but stopped himself, he knew if he did he wouldn’t be able to resist her. “I’m saying that I don’t want to be just some fuck buddy of yours.”

“Then what are you saying? Do you want to be more than that?” Robin hesitated and looked down but that was all Regina needed to understand. “Have you developed feelings for me?” Robin still gave no answer, just continued to look down, but that was the finally answer, the finally puzzle piece for Regina to get why Robin had been so standoffish. “Oh shit you have! Awww how... _pathetic!_ ” Regina let out a little cackle, she was now seeing the real Robin, the real him that obviously couldn’t fuck anybody without falling in love with them. “I don’t do love! And I thought that you understood that and weren’t the type to get attached, clearly I was an idiot to think that!” The tone of her voice cut Robin like a knife but he didn’t flinch once, he was good at masking his feelings, just like her.

“If you’re done talking I would appreciate you going so I can continue working before the sun starts to set,” Robin said, his voice quiet and almost slightly raw as he picked up his rake.

“Awww... farm boy is hard at work and wants to please his mama.” Regina scoffed as she rolled her eyes. “Should’ve known you weren’t the sort to just fuck and leave.”

“I told you to go!” Robin shouted, his hand gripping the handle of the rake tightly, a sheen of wetness covering his eyes.

Regina eye’s widen at his outburst but a sinister playful smirk appeared on her lips soon after. “Make me.”

“I said go Regina!” He said to her once more, his jaw clenching just as hard as his hands were.

“No, no, no, you heard me, I said make me. Go on, make me leave,” Regina told him coldly, her eyes flickering with mockery, but Robin didn’t say anything or move, he just glared at her, his tears working over time to not show. “Oh that’s right, you can’t physically make me because you can’t even touch me without ending up like putty in my hand.”

Robin threw down the rake again hard and walked away from her, fully intending on just walking in his cottage but he stopped and turned back around and pointed a finger at her. “You’re an insufferable woman you know that?! I have never met someone who is so bitchy and moody and horrible like you. I should hate you, despise you because everyone else does and they haven’t even met you, but I can’t! I just can’t! I have no idea why! There must be something wrong with me because despite all those things about you I still care for you, I still want you. And no I can’t physically make you go because I don’t want to lay a finger on you because I don’t want to hurt you. And yes you’re right, the slightest feel of your skin would make me putty in your hands but I wouldn’t mind that! I would love to touch you, to touch your whole silky smooth body, to caress it, to worship it, to... love it...” The last part was a delicate whisper on his lips but he soon added: “But you have boundaries and you don’t want that!”

Regina opened her mouth to say something but an older woman came into view and spoke before she got the chance to. “Is this your girlfriend Robbie?”

It was Robin’s mother.

“No. She’s no one. She was just about to leave,” Robin said, his voice monotone and his facial features still hard.

Regina bowed her head. “Yes, I better get going. Goodbye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think but don’t hate on me too much, lol! 
> 
> xoxo


	5. Who The Hell Are You?!

“You seem upset darling, do you want to talk about it?” Robin’s mother, Anne asked as she followed her son into the cottage.

“It’s nothing, I’m fine,” he replied, taking at seat at the small table. He tried to put up a mask and hide his emotions, but his mother knew him too well.

“Sweetheart I’m your mother, I can tell when something’s up. Now, you said that girl was no one but I know she isn’t, who is she?”

Anne took a seat at the table opposite her son and her soft eyes looked into his hard ones and immediately it made them crack. Robin sighed. “That’s the woman who I’ve been spending time with.”

“Ohh, I see, so you’re having relationship problems?” She placed her hand on Robin’s, and nodded her head, surmising.

Robin shook his head and moved his hand away from underneath his mother’s. “There can’t be relationship problems if there is no relationship. She doesn’t want one.”

“Is there someone else in the picture? Is that why she doesn’t want to be with you?” she asked, trying to understand what was going on with her son and this girl.

“No, it’s not that. It’s... well... she said she doesn’t do love,” he told her, rubbing a hand across his face as he sighed. Regina’s words upset him and talking to his mother about what had gone on earlier was a punch to the heart.

Anne stood up and walked over to the other side of the table and sat down in the seat next to her son and rubbed his arm soothingly. “Have you been trying to woo her this whole time but she’s turned you down because she doesn’t want anybody?”

Robin rubbed the back of his neck and winced slightly. “Not exactly... she, uhh... well we have been seeing each other but not in a relationship or romantic way...”

Robin’s mother raised her eyebrows and her eyes widened in shock at her realisation. “So it’s just been sexual!”

Robin blushed and coughed awkwardly. “Uhh... yeah...”

“Then it’s best if you stay away from her son, if her parents find out she’s been ruined her father will kill you.” Anne shook her head, disappointment and worry written on her face.

“She hasn’t got any family... that I know of anyway. And it’s not like I’m the first man she’s been with.”

Anne placed her hand on her chest as she gasped and looked at Robin sharply. “Oh don’t tell me she’s one of those tarts from the brothel. Jesus Robin I thought I raised you better than that!” she scolded, gently smacking him around the back of his head.

“Ouch!” he whined as he rubbed the back of his head “She’s not from a brothel, she just lives on her own. She’s the one who gave me the medicine to make you better.”

Anne sighed in relief, she knew most men liked to hang around brothel’s but she always hoped her son didn’t, they were a bad place and the woman’s bodies were used and abused and she was glad to know that her son didn’t disrespect woman like the other men did. “She’s a healer then, well I suppose that’s better than what I originally thought. But just be careful, you don’t want to knock her up out of wedlock.”

“You won’t have to worry about that, I never want to see her again,” he scoffed, hiding the fact that those words were painful to say.

“You’re my son, I know you and I know that that’s not true. You said she doesn’t do love, but I bet that’s not true, she just might not understand it. You should show her what it is, show her what she is missing out on and help her to understand. I’m sure she has a big heart just like you.”

His mother’s words really got him thinking, he was still mad at Regina but love was more overpowering then that, so with that and his mother’s words he got all the encouragement he needed because in less than a few minutes he was off out, heading to Regina’s home.

* * *

She stomped into her house and slammed the door shut powerful and hard, her inner emotions were fighting to get out, which she rarely allowed, only on occasions when she was angry and fuming, not when she was hurt and upset and... heartbroken?

No!

Regina Mills, a great and powerful witch never got heartbroken! _Never!_

But why did Robin basically telling his mother that she meant nothing to him hurt her so much? Why did she feel like her insides were crumbling apart? Why did she just want to crawl into a ball and sleep for a million years, to never wake up? It didn’t make sense, but at the same time she also knew that it made perfect sense when she really and truly thought about it (when she allowed herself to do that anyway).

It was in the small parts of her heart that were still gleaming red where she knew that she had grown feelings for Robin, but it was the dark parts that were telling her that she didn’t want them, that she couldn’t have them, otherwise she’d be weak, and so she pushed and pushed and pushed them deep down, nevertheless, they just kept popping back up.

And now for probably the hundredth time in what seemed like a lifetime battle of pushing her emotions away they were back again, but she didn’t want that, couldn’t handle another battle of getting them out of her heart.

So hopefully, as she carefully got out her potion equipment, magical ingredients and spell books, it would finally be the last time she ever has to deal with her feelings for Robin ever again.

* * *

Her house came into view and Robin practically sped the rest of the way there, he wanted her, he wanted to be Regina, no matter what, even if she still kept her feelings under lock and key for a very long time he would always still want her.

He knocked on her front door hurriedly, and waited patiently for her to open it, and when she finally did he blurted out, “I want to be with you, love or not, I want to spend every waking moment holding you, kissing you, loving you, anything! Just as long as I’m with you!”

Regina glared back at him, she looked as if she was ready to pounce and bite his head off. She gave him a quick once over before she spat out, “Who the hell are you?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me longer than usual to post a new chapter but I just started working so I was busy and now I’m on holiday for a week but I hope you enjoy this! Let me know what you think!
> 
> xoxo


	6. True Love's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say that I really appreicate @AngstyMGStars for beta-ering this chapter for me! I'm so thankful that she helped me out and made this chapter the best it could be! She is also a brilliant writer so you should go and check out some of her stuff!

_“I want to be with you, love or not, I want to spend every waking moment holding you, kissing you, loving you, anything! Just as long as I’m with you!”_

_Regina glared back at him, she looked as if she was ready to pounce and bite his head off. She gave him a quick once over before she spat out, “Who the hell are you?!”_

Robin glanced at her with confusion, unsure of what was going on. When he realised that her question was genuine, that she really seemed to ignore who he was, a frightening idea washed over him, his eyes opening wide in shock, and he pushed his way past her, entering her house. She wouldn’t…

“What have you done?”

He saw her spell book and magical ingredients sprawled all over the wooden kitchen table, so he made his way there and took a closer glance, facing a page about how to make a forgetfulness potion. It was booked marked, almost as if she had planned on making that potion for quite some time now.

“Did you do this to yourself?” He accused, anger and sadness laced in his tone, pointing a finger at her. “Did you erase your memory just to forget me? Do you really hate me that much, Regina?” 

“I don’t even know you!” She snapped, rubbing salt into Robin’s wound when he read in her eyes that she was speaking the truth. This wasn’t an act. She had really done it. “I have no clue what you are on about but I don’t care to find out. Leave my house before I make you!” 

She was angry at him for storming into her house, the scowl on her face was proof of that.

Robin took a step closer to her, a pleading look on his face. “I’m not leaving until you reverse whatever you did to yourself. Please!”

He watched as Regina gritted her teeth and took a step backwards before her hand flew up and started choking him with her magic. “I won’t tell you again,” she gritted out. “Leave! You are no one to me!”

Robin’s eyes begged her to let him go but it wasn’t having any effect on her, she continued to focus on her task with her cold eyes locked with his. It was as if this was a clone of the real Regina, one that harboured no feelings whatsoever, one that was completely empty on the inside, just a shell of herself. But he knew that deep down his Regina was there, he just had to break her free, shatter the curse that she put on herself. He just needed to stick around for a bit longer, he needed more time.

“B-but, I can be useful. I’ll do any… anything! Just please let me stay, I-I have to snap you o-out of this! Let me help you remember!” He choked out.

Regina took a deep breath in. She had a feeling in the pit of her gut telling her that she had met this man before, but no clue as to where and how. However, looking into his sapphire orbs shining with hope despite her hardness towards him, she felt a warmth run across her heart, and her magic faltered, but only for a second. 

She took in another breath of air to calm herself. She’d love nothing more but to carry on choking the life out of him, but that warmth invading her chest was stopping her from doing so, as if her emotions were blocking her magic. But that couldn’t happen, could it? And more importantly: _why_ would they?

Regina brought her hand down, releasing her grip on Robin. For some reason, she could tell that trying to end his life would be more of a challenge than usual. So, maybe she should listen to his offer.

Robin doubled over as he took in deep gulps of air, filling his aching lungs. This was close...

“You would do anything?” Regina asked with a dark defined eyebrow raised, walking towards him, intrigued by his offer. “Like what?” she added when he breathlessly nodded, her eyes sparkling with interest as they raked Robin’s body up and down.

Once his breathing was steady again, he realised that even though Regina didn’t have her memories, once her anger died down, she still wanted him. 

Robin didn’t need to be told twice. This was his chance to make her remember. He hurriedly took off his shirt, grabbed Regina by the waist and pulled her into him as he crashed his lips against hers. It was a risky move, but one he was willing to take, hoping that deep down her body still remembered his.

* * *

After two hours of fucking each other raw, Robin and Regina were slipping their clothes back on. It was like any other time they had sex, she still reacted to his every touch, her whimpers and moans were exactly the same and Robin could tell that her body still craved his, even without her memories.

“Well, you definitely are useful… _Robin_ ,” Regina purred, looking at him over her shoulder with a devilish smirk on her lips. “I wouldn’t mind seeing you again, but for now you must go, I can’t have you-”

“Stay the night… I know,” Robin sighed. It was deja vu all over again. “But could I…” He hesitated and bit his lip, but Regina nodded her head for him to go on when she turned around to face him. “Could I at least kiss you one more time before I leave?” It was an odd request after what they had just done moments ago, but he was hoping that his kiss would remind Regina of their time together before he left. Or maybe it could return all her memories of him.

He sighed. He had heard about true love’s kiss, and that it was so powerful it would break any spell. He knew he loved Regina with all his heart, and deep down, something was telling him that Regina loved him. She’d never admit it, not willingly at least, but he was hoping that the kiss would trigger her feelings and give all her memories back. If it didn’t, that would be the proof that she didn’t lie, she really didn’t share his love. As heartbreaking as it’d be, at least he’d have an honest answer.

Regina was taken aback by his odd demand. No one had ever requested that from her before. “Really?” She raised an eyebrow and Robin nodded. “Whatever.” she shrugged. That was a small price to pay for all the pleasure he had given her.

Robin walked over to her, taking a second to admire her beautiful features, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, searching into her eyes for any trace of the Regina he truly wanted. 

The moment was a bit too intimate for Regina’s liking, but she stayed silent. Anyway, he’ll be gone in a moment. 

Robin leaned in, lips hovering against her forehead. He’d never kissed her here before, that was a far too sweet and intimate gesture regarding the stormy relationship they shared. However, it meant something to him now. She may not see him as a lover, but he did, despite his will, her insufferable temper, their constant fights. He loved her and he wished her to know. 

Closing his eyes, Robin murmured with all his sincerity. “I love you,” before pressing the softest kiss to her skin. 

A bright and warm light washed over them and the whole village, startling him and Regina.

When Robin pulled back and locked eyes with Regina’s beautiful however confused chocolate ones, it was then that he understood what had happened. 

* * *

She remembered. She remembered _everything_. It all came back to her, every last detail about _Robin_. It made her want to scream, cry, destroy everything around. Why? Why did all her memories return to her? Why couldn’t that stupid potion have been permanent?

She looked up at Robin, taking him in for the first time since she remembered him and realised that _he_ was the reason why her memory curse broke. It was all his fault, damn him and his interfering!

She clenched her fists tightly, beginning to pound them on Robin’s chest. She was a grownup who could make her own decision. Who was he to decide otherwise? 

“What the hell did you do?” She screamed, albeit knowing full well the answer, her voice raw with emotion.

If Robin was initially taken aback, he soon recovered, catching her wrists, but she slipped from his grip and resumed hitting him. Ignoring his annoyance at her reaction and suppressing a roll of his eyes, he grabbed her hands again, this time blocking them firmly so she had no more escape. 

“All I did was tell you how I felt about you and kiss you. Nothing more.” Robin explained, waiting for her to calm down. “It was true love’s kiss Regina, I know all about that and I know that it woke you, but that’s beside the point at the moment. What in the bloody hell were you playing at by drinking such potion?”

“I wanted to forget everything about you!” she snapped, ignoring the mention of true love’s kiss as she pulled away from Robin. “But you’ve ruined that!” She hurried over to the front door as she wiped her eyes before tears fell and grabbed hold of the handle, not pulling it open just yet. “Leave! I don’t want to speak to you, or listen to you, or even look at you for that matter! So just get out of here and never come back! ”

The confusion on Robin’s face was clear, he didn’t understand why Regina was acting like this, hiding her real feelings and rejecting his love.

Regina watched him take a few steps closer to her, and readied herself to swing the door open. But when the time came, her muscles didn’t obey her.

“What did I do wrong, Regina?” Entering her personal space, he knew she had no escape and was forced to listen, so he added. “Why won’t you open up? You can trust me!”

Regina looked away. There was no fixing it in her dictionary, there was only telling him the truth, or keeping everything to herself. How could she tell him? How could she open up about her deepest secrets and fears, the real reason why she made sure not to develop any kind of feelings for the men sharing her bed? There was no way he’d understand. That’s why she couldn’t let him stay.

“Just leave!!” Regina bit as she failed to suppress her tears to fall. True love kiss was proof of her feelings for him, and after the way she was raised, with a mother entitled to consider love as a weakness, Regina couldn’t give into them. She couldn’t accept this situation. She was anything but weak! And she was no fool. Once Robin would see behind the mask, when he’ll realise how messed up she was, he would leave without a glance back, abandoning her broken self to her loneliness.

“ _Please_ Regina! Let me in!”

“I can’t let you because you’ll see how much I care for you!” She bursted out, instantly regretting it. Growing annoyed and realising that this wasn’t going anywhere, she sighed, rolling her eyes. “Leave! Now!”

“No! Not until you tell me what this means!” Robin inched closer to her, trying to take one of her hands but she pulled it away. When he searched her eyes, she stubbornly stared at the ground.

“It meant nothing! I’m just... _angry_.” Her voice softened as her emotions caught up with her, overwhelming. In all honesty, letting the truth out about her feelings felt good, but she wasn’t ready to admit it, and there was still so much more that he didn’t know.

“Regina, I _love you!_ ” Robin declared, desperate to see her accept this simple truth. “You know I do! I didn’t mind only sharing sex with you, because at least that meant I was with you! You mean so much to me, I would do _anything_ for you!” Robin announced. Without a warning, he grabbed her hand, pressing it on his chest where his heart laid, and this time she didn’t shake him off. “This belongs to you, Regina, whether you want it or not. I promise you, if you let me in your heart, I will never break it. Just give me a chance.” Finally catching her gaze, he added, with all his honesty. “Give _us_ a chance!”

Tears glistened in Regina’s eyes at Robin’s speech. She felt weak at the knees, and giddy, so giddy that she was thankful that Robin was so close to her, just in case her legs would fail her.

She thought about his speech and everything that had happened between them. So she said to herself, ignoring her mother’s words ’To hell with doubts!’ and pulling all of her feelings into it, she crashed her lips against Robin’s.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
